


everybody's head is in the noose

by haemophilus



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Choking, Creepy Fantasies, Imagined Snuff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Dennis gets off to a very particular fantasy when Mac is an asshole.





	everybody's head is in the noose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golden_goose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/gifts), [Blink_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/gifts).



> This was inspired by Blink_Blue's amazing fic "Just Closer to God" and by many naughty conversations I have had with golden_goose. I have no idea whether either of you want this specific thing but I'm giving it to you anyway because my sin has to go somewhere. So yeah anyway I'm going to hell. See you there!

“That bastard. That _bastard_!” Dennis muttered through his teeth. He slammed the apartment door behind him, and clenched his fists. Rage boiled inside him; the froth spilled out of his mouth. He wiped it onto the back of his hand with force, and marched to his room. There was only one thing that could bring him down right now. It involved some goddamn privacy.

Dennis sat down on his bed, and yanked down his pants and underwear. He squirted some lotion from his nightstand onto his hand. Normally, he’d put on one of his sex tapes first but - fuck it. This session needed something a little. . .different.

He pictured Mac approaching him, apologetic, teary.

 _“I’m so sorry for calling you old,”_ he’d say. _“I don’t know what I was thinking.”_

 _“I don’t forgive you_ ,"Dennis would reply. He’d flex his fingers, and lick his lips.

Dennis rolled his balls in his hand, and moaned at the sensation. Precome leaked out of his cock. He dug his nails into his leg - no cumming allowed before the fantasy played itself out.

 _“Please forgive me, Dennis,”_ he’d cry, sounding high pitched and girlish. Dennis would laugh. He’d move towards Mac slowly, breathing, breathing. Then, he’d tackle him to the ground, and wrap his hands around his throat.

Dennis ran his thumb over the head, and thrust into his hand. He lost himself in the pleasure for a moment, before falling back into the fantasy.

He pictured Mac writhing, trying to pull Dennis’s hands away from his throat. His body would spasm. Blood vessels would pop in his eyes, blooming red like flowers. Dennis would get hard.

 _“This is what you get, you son of a bitch,”_ he’d say. His fingers would clench tighter, and his knuckles would turn white. _“You own your mistakes like a goddamn man!”_

Outside his fantasy, Dennis bit his lip, Fuck, he was so close.

In his mind’s eye, Mac mouthed, _“Why? Why? Why”_ over and over. Dennis would grunt and seethe, rubbing his cock against Mac’s thigh.

 _“Because I hate you,”_ he’d say. With one last tight squeeze, Mac would go limp.

In his fantasy, Dennis pulled his hands off of Mac, and came in his lifeless face. In reality, Dennis came powerfully into his hand with a groan. He pulled himself through the aftershocks, fantasizing about smearing his cum in Mac’s hair.

When he was done, he flopped backwards onto his bed and breathed and breathed and breathed. Dennis wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. He heard Mac come through the front door.

“Dennis? You here?”

“Yep,” said Dennis. “Just doing a little cleaning. I think I’m gonna have a girl over tonight, so make sure to shower before I bring her home.”


End file.
